


Omega x Omega

by VKDrabs (valorikei)



Series: RusAme NSFW Drabbles [29]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Begging, Bottom America, Bottom Russia, Dildos, Double Anal Penetration, Double Ended Dildo, Double Penetration in Two Holes, M/M, Mating, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Must Read, Mutual Masturbation, Omega Heat, Omega x Omega, Omega/Omega, Omegaverse, Other, VK Drabs, induced heat, two omegas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-29
Updated: 2015-04-29
Packaged: 2018-03-26 07:25:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3842191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valorikei/pseuds/VKDrabs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble #66: Pairing Order: RusAme/AmeRus / Rating: M / Prompt: Omegas Alfred and Ivan get it on with each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Omega x Omega

"Fredka?" Ivan gasped when his friend threw himself into his arms, smelling oh so sweet and feeling oh so warm, his golden hair tussled and sweaty as he groaned. It didn't take Ivan long to realize what had his friend so flustered and out of it, the older omega hurriedly pulling Alfred inside. "Here, lie down and I will get you something cold for your head."

"Th-thanks," Alfred managed, sprawling himself out over the couch with a needy little whine, instantly shrugging out of his jacket and kicking off his shoes, shutting his eyes as if to shut out the overwhelming desire his body pulsed with. Ivan hurried into his kitchen, fetching a wash cloth and running it under cold water. "D-do you have any chocolate o-or something?"

"Da, da, relax," Ivan insisted, holding his breath as he hurried back, pushing Alfred down to his couch as the young omega mewled and arched, hugging a pillow between his plush thighs as he started up an aching and desperate rut. Ivan sucked in a quick breath (big mistake), getting a whiff of Alfred's irresistible scent, the omega rubbing himself all over Ivan's couch in a subconscious attempt to attract a mate. He lay a damp towel across Alfred's feverish brow, hushing him with soothing pets. "There, relax. You are safe here."

Alfred groaned and tossed his head back into the plush cushions, chest heaving and entire body shuddering with the waves of a premature and violent heat, hips jerking and slick leaking through his pants. Ivan frowned distastefully, but didn't blame the younger male at all. Judging Alfred's heat to still be in the initial first waves, he deemed Alfred safe to move, bending to coax him upright. "Fredka. Bed."

"Bed, bed… Oh, oooh, pleaseee!" Alfred whined, already lost in the delirium of his own mind, body hot and weak to Ivan's touches when the older omega scooped him up into his arms. Alfred gasped and snuggled into him, rubbing his cheek against Ivan's chest. "Ohhh, mmmm, you smell so niiiice!"

"Fredka, you are delusional, shh," Ivan huffed as he hurried to the heat room he hadn't needed in about two years, careful not to hit Alfred's legs or head against anything in his rush. He was probably attracting Alphas no matter where he went, but Ivan could at least try to bring him deeper into his home's protective walls. "Rest."

But when Ivan tried to leave Alfred on the sheets, the stubborn omega keened and caught the edge of his sleeve, eyes drooping sleepily but staying open enough to lock Ivan into place. Those beautiful, serene eyes held such innocence, such desperation, such need, that Ivan simply could not even dare think about looking away from them. "Fuck me."

"Fredka-" Ivan tried to pull back, shocked at the notion of even touching another omega, especially one who was in heat. Omegas just didn't do that! Ivan blushed at the thought though, wondering if maybe Alfred had actually asked him, and not just voiced the demands of his heat. "I will bring you chocolate. Relax."

Alfred whined but let go, rolling over on Ivan's bed and moaning into his pillow, grunting as he started to thrust into the sheets, whimpering for something to hurry up and stuff him full. "Ivannnnnnnn!"

"I am coming!" Ivan shouted back at him, doing his best to ignore the pitiful little mewls and pleading moans echoing from his room. He warmed a bar of chocolate for a few seconds before hurrying back to Alfred, gnawing on his lips when he reached for the door.

A thick wave of pheromones bombarded Ivan's senses, caressing his body like a warm lover, pulling him deeper into the room and straight to Alfred's open arms. The omega embraced his captured lover, arching up against Ivan and crooning his name into his ear. "Ivan, Ivan, oh don't you dare leave me again, hurry up, I need it!"

"F-Fredk-" Ivan gasped, shuddering as he debated pushing away or giving in, never wanting to leave but at the same time knowing it would be for the best. Alfred kissed his neck, suckling on the soft flesh as he ran his hands down Ivan's back, trying to feel the muscles any good Alpha would surely have. "I am omega, you know that. Let go, Fredka, eat your chocolate."

"I don't care!" Alfred snapped suddenly, grabbing Ivan's face and kissing him sloppily, all tongue and lips and desperation, whining when Ivan didn't make any move to ravish his body like he begged for him to do. "Please, please! Ivan, I don't fucking care just fuck me, fuck me, fuck me!"

The heat must have gone to his head, must have tripped a wire, must have overwhelmed him because the next thing Ivan knew, the two were undressed and panting against each other, nothing but soft flesh against flesh. Ivan could feel Alfred's leaking cock, could feel his own body react to the heat, could feel himself giving in to biology's greatest power over them. "Ivan, Ivan, yesssss, please, p-put it in put it in put it in- fuck, hurry up!" Alfred demanded, tears welling in his eyes from the lack of stimulation, from the emptiness in his belly.

Ivan grunted, long eyelashes fluttering as his cheeks heated, head heavy with induced lust, Alfred's heat finally having a noticeable effect on him. He tried to pull back, wanting to see his lover's face. "Fredka, I cannot…"

"Yes, you fucking can! I want a dick in me and you've got a big one so hurry up and just fuck me already!" Alfred nearly screamed, mouth falling open as he cried, reaching down to satisfy the need between his legs, trying to cram his fingers into his ass. Ivan flushed, helping his little lover finger fuck himself, amazed at how wet Alfred's inner thighs had become, the slick getting all over his sheets. "P-please, god fucking damnit, Ivan! Don't tease meeee!"

Ivan pulled back then, and the look Alfred gave him in return for the movement was absolutely murderous as he was left helpless among the tussled sheets. Clothes half discarded and chest heaving, he could only watch as Ivan moved off to the closet, groaning weakly as he tried to pleasure himself in the mean time.

"I-Ivan, I fucking hate you get back here right now and-"

Ivan was at the bed in an instant, smothering Alfred's complaints with heated kisses that left no room for arguments, nothing but heated passion between them. Alfred nearly shrieked in thankful bliss when something thick made its way past his completely loosened entrance, inner muscles greedily taking the long dildo in until he simply couldn't handle any more. "O-oh, fuck!" he gasped as Ivan drilled a few thrusts into him, the toy nestled up against his prostate as Alfred shrieked and grabbed him closer. "Y-yes, there, there! Oh, fuck- more, more, more, please, please, I need more, ahhh!"

The other omega held his breath as long as he could, feeling heady with need and what he knew to be an induced heat, Alfred's body driving his own mad with lust. He tried to hold out as long as possible, amazed that he even felt his own hole start to slicken. He hadn't had a heat in two years, and he just figured he simply was too old to ever feel that insatiable burning in his gut ever again.

But, lo' and behold, his body reacted amazingly well to the warmth all around him, Alfred smelling so sweet and wonderful on his sheets, the stuffy room comfortable and cozy and perfect for lovemaking. Ivan bit down on his lower lip, staring wantonly at the other end of his biggest toy, a double-ended dildo he had tried experimenting with back when he was young and had heats that made him do all sorts of irrational things. He guided Alfred's hands to the toy, letting the delirious omega have his fun when Ivan slid off of the bed, dropping his trousers and giving up on his shirt when he couldn't pull it off over his scarf.

Impatience getting the best of him, Ivan mounted the bed, pumping himself to the sight of Alfred's hole getting thoroughly fucked by his toy, the blond omega even drooling as his eyes rolled back slightly in a deliciously perverted and self-satisfied way. Shuddering and unable to wait any longer, Ivan grabbed the other end and tugged it closer to where he sat with his knees in the air and butt firmly planted on the sheets, Alfred whining when the toy was almost taken out of him.

He sat up, mirroring Ivan's position as the other omega scooted closer, one leg over and one leg under Alfred's, the older man attempting to get as close as possible. If it was even possible, Alfred's cheeks darkened to a deeper blush, amazed to see Ivan's tight and practically virgin hole tremble and loosen slightly in anticipation. "O-oh, fuck, that's so hot, Vanya…" Alfred moaned, sounding a little more put together now that he was somewhat satisfied. Ivan trembled, admittedly getting off on being watched so intently.

He gently nudged it inside of himself, biting his lower lip as not even the induced lust could make the initial penetration feel good. Alfred scooted closer to him, the motion helping push the toy in a little deeper. Grunting and throwing his head back slightly, Ivan continued to work himself down until the two omegas were nearly chest to chest, both of them shuddering and full of cock.

"F-fuck me, Ivan- I gotta… m-make it move," Alfred whined, rolling his hips as best as he could, trying to make some friction warm enough to match the fire of his heat. Ivan nodded quickly, and then grabbed Alfred's hips, pulling on him sharply. The other omega slid closer to him, forcing the toy deeper into his partner and making Ivan moan in tandem with him. Shivering, Alfred took hold of Ivan too, trying to mimic the movements until they had a rhythm going, both huffing and panting desperately with need as they clumsily tried sharing the toy keeping them connected.

"W-we should try both going in at the same time," Ivan suggested, and Alfred was too far gone to really do much else aside from nod. He prepped his hands behind him on the sheets and braced himself with their support, Ivan doing the same. Their combined efforts left about three inches of dildo between them, the toy completely slathered in their slick to the point some of the sticky lubricant dripped off of it. Alfred shuddered and couldn't help himself, dabbing some up onto his fingers before sucking them into his mouth, sitting up and grabbing Ivan suddenly. Caught off guard, Ivan could only open his mouth and accept the sloppy kiss, able to taste himself and Alfred on the younger omega's tongue.

"Move," Alfred hissed, and after a sharp nod from Ivan, they both pushed forward with their hips, skin smacking against skin when they collided in the middle, the toy shoved deeply into both of their asses. Ivan gasped shrilly, making a startlingly sexy and pleasured noise as Alfred yelped, grabbing a hold of his own cock when they pulled back to repeat the process.

The more they did it, the more natural the movements became, the two flushed and breathless as they worked together. Alfred worked himself like mad, rutting as much as he could and swirling his hips every so often, doing whatever it took to find the most pleasurable angle. Ivan had difficulty keeping up, feverish with induced warmth and struggling to maintain Alfred's youthful and quick pace. After minutes of intense pleasure, Ivan could no longer support himself, leaning back and simply watching as Alfred took control, sliding and slamming his body down as hard as possible.

Enjoying the spectacle for a moment, Ivan nearly came when a wash of pleasure coursed through him like a tidal wave, his body twitching and clenching up harder from the ecstasy. Alfred watched him with a whorish, wanton look, and then giggled somewhat. Ivan yelped in surprise when his partner gripped his cock and pumped it, taking a break from trying to fuck himself so Ivan could have a little more pleasure.

"D-do mine, too," he ordered after a moment when Ivan seemed to have a short moment of clarity, the warm pleasure blooming between them feeling wonderful for them both. Sitting up again, Ivan scooted a little closer and took a hold on Alfred's cock, gazing at his breathy expression when the omega panted deliciously. "O-oh, fuck, yes…"

"Does this feel good?" Ivan purred sweetly, heart aflutter and eyelids drooped somewhat as he cooed to his lover, Alfred nodding vigorously as they simultaneously pumped each other. Suddenly moving as if on impulse, Alfred reached out and grabbed Ivan by his scarf, yanking him in for a heated kiss. The two omegas ground closer together, Alfred rapidly approaching an overwhelming climax.

"I-Ivan!" he mewled into his lover's mouth, moaning and arching like a cat as Ivan hugged him with one arm and pumped him with his other. Alfred clenched down hard and spasmed, cumming into Ivan's waiting hand as his ass muscles rippled in a vain attempt at milking the dildo stuffed inside of him.

Ivan wasn't far behind, his depraved body overstimulated and overly sensitive. With a sharp gasp he came as well, instantly exhausted yet satisfied upon release. The toy slid out of his ass easily enough and he sprawled on his side, nuzzling into the warm sheets as Alfred lay back as well, both sleepy and momentarily sated.

Just as Ivan was starting to doze off into a warm and comfortable nap, he felt lips press against his eyelids, a warm body snuggling close to his chest. He could feel Alfred take hold of his toy, still working it as his body demanded another round. Relaxing, Ivan almost didn't hear Alfred breathe a soft confession into his ear before he drifted off to sleep.

[-]

After a night full of sex and comfortable pleasure, Ivan slowly woke up in his heat room with a soft moan, tired and yet feeling thoroughly sated and wonderful. The air around him still smelled of pheromones and stale sweat, but he found the overwhelming cloud of heat to still be relaxing. It took him a few minutes to recognize the arm wrapped around his waist, a body hot as a miniature sun snuggled up against his back, Alfred's breath making the fine hairs on the back of his neck tingle. He rolled over slightly, the sheets clinging to his sweaty legs as he let himself get tangled up in them, wanting to see his lover and friend's face.

He wasn't necessarily ready to see Alfred eyeing him owlishly with a curious little smirk on his face, looking mischievous and up to absolutely no good. Ivan shifted uneasily, frowning. "What?" he huffed, prompting Alfred to explain himself while he sulked. Alfred just hugged him a little tighter, starting to kiss and suckle on Ivan's bicep.

"Oh, nothing," he hummed after leaving a small purple mark, kissing it one last time before moving upwards slightly to leave another one, obviously intent on peppering Ivan with hickeys if the other omega would let him. And Ivan certainly did, figuring that he could just wear long sleeves until the small marks faded naturally. "I just like watching my mate sleep. You were so wild last night…"

"It was a bit of a surprise, I must admit," Ivan agreed after a moment, wincing when Alfred's teeth clamped down on him a little too hard for his comfort. Rolling over completely to face Alfred, he draped an arm over the younger omega as well, letting his head sag heavily into his soft pillow with a contented little noise. "I did not think I would get to do something like that again with another, let alone another omega…"

"Yeah, sorry I was a little, uh, pushy yesterday. I just… I mean, to be honest I've… I've wanted to do that with you for a while now. Not as omegas just fulfilling a heat cycle but, as like… y-you know… kinda… just as the two of us. As people," Alfred tried to explain, getting a little hesitant when he couldn't phrase it as well as he could in his head. Ivan blinked slowly as he registered the words, a slow smile creeping across his face.

"Da, I understand… thank you for the wonderful evening, Fredka. I think I would enjoy being mated to you."


End file.
